


they'll hear you, don't let them hear you scream

by im_soo_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Suicide, lots of blood, triggering as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_soo_dun/pseuds/im_soo_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just hold on, we're going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they'll hear you, don't let them hear you scream

**Author's Note:**

> listen to "fallingforyou" by the 1975 for additional feels.

 

Tyler looked at the mirror and sighed; his inside burned him as they screamed. But his outside physique remained calmed, quiet.

You're not _suppose_ to tell anyone, if you really want to die, you don't tell anyone because that way they won't be able to change your mind.

Suddenly he finds himself on his knees once again, hands clutching at the sink begging to bring him back up. He breaths, wrong. He struggles for air to fill up his lungs. They inhale fire and it burns him.

All of the sounds are shut out and he can only see the moving lips of Josh who stands over him, in a panic.

"Tyler! Tyler!"

His body slips away into the sound, calmly and it feels as if he's finally resting. His eyes are closing and a faint smile appears over his lips. The voices have been shut out and he swears that for a second, he feels no pain; only happiness  

"Tyler!!"

Josh is panting, he's shaking Tyler's body but his eyes rolled back in his head and he's loosing too much blood.

"The paramedics, they'll be here. Just hold on."

Tyler's limp body is picked up by Josh and pressed up against his beating heart. One rhythm isn't enough to power two lives.

"Just hold on, hold on we're going home."

Tyler is gone and Josh is left alone, with a corpse below his his head and tears across his face. Why? Why did he leave him behind, why did he even bother to fall?


End file.
